


Kill Who You Need

by YellowMagicalGirl



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gaylen's Core, Gaylen's Core (Tales of Arcadia), Gen, Hinted at Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Krel Tarron was Raised by Trolls, No on-screen death, Pick who dies, Seklos's Cannon (Tales of Arcadia), Stuart has one line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMagicalGirl/pseuds/YellowMagicalGirl
Summary: In the long run, Akiridion-V needed a queen who knew the planet and hadn’t sacrificed her memories. Krel wished that Aja would understand that.
Relationships: Aja Tarron & Coranda Tarron & Fialkov Tarron, Aja Tarron & Krel Tarron, Krel Tarron & Coranda Tarron & Fialkov Tarron
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Kill Who You Need

**Author's Note:**

> For the second day of Whumptober 2020, which is technically supposed to be IN THE HANDS OF THE ENEMY but I decided to do something different for the "Pick Who Dies" prompt, I decided to write for an au I've talked about on Discord where, at an early age, Krel was revealed to have a connection to Gaylen's Core. When bounty hunters tried to attack the castle and steal Gaylen's Core, they also tried to kidnap Krel (who was the equivalent of a toddler at the time). Thus, Coranda and Fialkov gave Krel to Vendel and Kanjigaar, and Krel was raised by Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!. He knew he wasn't a normal troll, but he also didn't learn what he was until the events of "D'Aja Vu" (also he and everyone else were able to keep their memories.)

"Traitor! Murderer!" Aja screamed as she punched Varvatos in the chest. And why wouldn't she? Varvatos was about to kill their parents.

_Their_ parents. Not just Aja's parents. It felt strange, knowing just how much their parents had loved Krel. Just how much it had hurt them to abandon Krel to Trollmarket so he and Gaylen's Core would be safe. Well, one of them was safe and the other had been taken by Morando. Knowing that they actually cared about him made Krel actually consider them his parents in the emotional sense as opposed to the simple biological fact that he was made from the Akiridion equivalent of the combined living stone of Coranda and Fialkov Tarron. He still didn't care about them as much as he cared about Aja or the trolls who made him, but he was now willing to try.

"Seklos's Cannon requires the life cores of two royal Akiridions," Stuart explained, and Aja stopped her punching. She turned to Krel.

"We can't sacrifice Mama and Papa." Desperation slipped through the anger that consumed her voice.

Krel frowned. "Then who are you planning on sacrificing?"

"What?"

"The cannon needs two Akiridion royal cores. Akiridion-V needs people to lead them after the coup, and you need to be alive for that. So which two people are you going to kill?"

"But, no! We have to sacrifice _ourselves,_ it wouldn't be _right_ if we sacrificed our... Krel, you even _said_ 'our.' They're our parents, and they can't choose because they're too hurt. We can't kill them."

"You're right. Our parents are hurt. They sacrificed their _memories._ Which memories did they sacrifice? We don't know. But Akiridion-V is going to need a leader, and I don't know if our parents will be able to lead it. I'm more like a troll than any living Akiridion. I don't remember Akiridion-V, so how could I lead it? Aja, you _have_ to live."

Aja grimaced. "I thought you'd understand, that now that you finally acknowledge them as _our_ parents you'd understand why we can't sacrifice them."

"Just because I now understand why our parents abandoned me doesn't suddenly mean I love them the way you do. Besides, one of us has to be pragmatic about it and look past what happens when we defeat Morando." And maybe he was being cruel, making his sister pick who lived and who died. But he couldn’t bring himself to sacrifice himself. When it came down to it, he saw himself more like Toby and Blinky than Claire, Jim, and AAARRRGGHH!!!.

"Krel, don't make me choose between you three."

"Then find a way to defeat Morando without the cannon. I'm going to go and try to research everything I can before Morando and Kubritz launch their attack. Maybe I can figure out how to loop time or something."


End file.
